


just like a carnival

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [150]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer takes Adora to her first carnival.





	just like a carnival

Adora giggled as she held Glimmer’s hand. They were happily strolling around the carnival that currently visited their town, and Adora couldn’t be happier. This was the first carnival she had ever attended in her life, and Glimmer wanted her experience to be the best.

 

They had bought cotton candy and corn dogs, played a few games, and all that regular couple stuff. The sun was about to set for the day, painting the sky a mix of bright orange and pink, which meant they would soon return home to their shared college apartment.

 

They were about to leave the area, when Adora stopped in the middle of her tracks, before quickly pointing towards a stand, literal sparkles in her eyes. It was a prize stand, with several big fluffy animals. The first price was a big, blue horse almost half the size of Adora. It was the fluffiest thing she had ever seen.

 

“Glimmer, look at those cute horseys! I want one!”

 

Glimmer looked at the game, it was a standard throw the rings onto the bottles. She wasn’t the best at it, but Adora seemed to have already fallen in love with the horse, so she had to try.

 

She got a dollar and put it on the counter, ready to play, her eyes on the first prize.

 

It took five rounds, but it was worth it, as she saw the smile in her girlfriend’s face as she carried her new stuffed animal on her back.

 

Yes, this was definitely worth it.


End file.
